


Spin the Bottle

by bratchet



Series: Muggle Madness [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Party, Underage Drinking, muggle game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratchet/pseuds/bratchet
Summary: Seamus jumped down from the table with a bottle of whiskey, and shouted, “Anyone want to play a game?”Ron’s head shot up, “What game?”Seamus smirked at the redhead, then displayed a thinking expression. Like a light bulb lit over his head, he drawled, “Spin the bottle.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Muggle Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Spin the Bottle

Seamus jumped down from the table with a bottle of whiskey, and shouted, “Anyone want to play a game?”

Ron’s head shot up, “What game?”

Seamus smirked at the redhead, then displayed a thinking expression. Like a light bulb lit over his head, he drawled, “Spin the bottle.”

“What’s that?” Neville questioned. Maybe it was a Muggle game?

Seamus approached the group of students idly chatting, and explained. “Basically we sit in a circle, and someone spins this bottle,” referencing the malt whiskey, “And the person who spun it will have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on.”

Neville twisted his face at such a childish game.

“So anyone interested?” Seamus asked the group he was standing between.

Ron shrugged, and grabbed Hermione to the circle. Hermione managed to convince Harry to play with them. Neville timidly walked to the circle despite not actually wanting to kiss anyone. Seamus, obviously, sat down and ordered that everyone spread out so there was enough room for everyone else. Dean curiously sat beside Seamus. Ginny hesitated, not knowing if she wanted to join the older students with the intent to lock lips with them. Surprisingly, Blaise joined with Pansy’s urgings. Draco, on the other hand, sat back on the wooden bench, and watched his classmates play such an adolescent game he’s never even heard of.

Soon, the circle grew larger and larger, until everyone was set and ready to start. Seamus spoke up, “Let’s do this with a little twist, yeah?” When he saw heads tilt, he reached out his hand, “Give me that cloth over there, Longbottom.” Neville turned his head, and picked up some sort of red cotton cloth, and handed it to Seamus.

“Let’s play this blindfolded,” he suggested.

Hermione reasoned, “But we won’t be able to see who we’re kissing.”

“That’s the point, Granger - adds a bit of excitement, doesn’t it?” Seamus answered with a mischievous smile. “So who wants to go first?”

“It was your bloody idea, mate. You go first,” Ron said snarkily.

Seamus rolled his eyes, “Alright then.” And so Seamus began first. He tied the cloth around his eyes, and spun the bottle. After a strong spin, it finally landed on Pansy Parkinson, who visibly looked disgusted. Of course, Seamus didn’t know who he had to kiss, and patiently waited for the other to situate themself in front of him.

When Pansy finally worked up the nerve - with a bit of Blaise’s pushing - to walk up to him, she quickly leaned in, placed a quick peck on his lips, and then backed out. She sat down in her spot, and watched the boy unravel the knot. 

“Alright, next person,” Seamus said, immediately signaling Dean Thomas.

Neville raised an eyebrow, “Aren’t you curious who kissed you?” Pansy glared at Neville.

Seamus shook his head with pressed lips, and motioned Thomas to put the blindfold on. Parkinson relaxed; at least he wouldn’t know that it was she who kissed him.

Dean spun the bottle, and kissed Ginny Weasley. Then Ron spun, and - surprise, surprise - kissed Hermione. Then Hermione spun it, and kissed Neville, causing Ron to narrow his eyes at his round-faced friend after the whole ordeal. Neville creased his eyes in confusion at the aggressiveness, and Hermione handed the bottle to Harry.

Harry took the bottle, and wrapped the smooth fabric around his head. When his sight was completely shielded, he placed the bottle on the ground, and flicked his wrist. Draco’s attention was grabbed when he saw that it was the brunette’s turn. He eyed the bottle, squinting his eyes at it, as if that would stop it from landing on anyone else. The bottle finally halted, and it pointed at Luna Lovegood. 

Luna didn’t really mind having to kiss Harry, so she stood up, and pressed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. Draco rolled his eyes at the scene, and sat back in his chair to watch the game go on. When that was over, Neville went, Blaise went, then Pansy, and so on. 

-

The second round was now starting, and Seamus began first. Once he’d kissed who he had to, the cycle continued as it did the first time - Dean, Ron, Hermione, then Harry. Honestly, Harry was surprised he even stayed past the first round - he didn’t really care much for these types of  _ party _ games.

But, just like before, when Harry covered his eyes, the silver ones shot towards him and then down at the spinning bottle. Spinning… spinning… stop. This time the tip pointed at Blaise Zabini, and Draco tightened his jaw.

Blaise looked back at Draco, as if he knew what he was about to do would have serious consequences later. He cleared his throat, shook his head, and waved his hand in a “to pass” way. Seamus put up one finger, and wiggled it back and forth. He mouthed, “I’m pretty sure I had to kiss a bloke too, alright?”

Blaise sunk in his seat, and looked to Pansy, who shrugged, and whispered, “Just a quick kiss, I’m sure Draco wouldn’t murder you for it.” Blaise sighed, licked his lips, and approached Harry. He bent down, and cautiously leaned in for barely a millisecond, then pulled back. 

When he was walking back to his seat, he looked at Draco, who definitely looked like he was going to cast the harshest hex on him while he was sleeping. His arms were crossed, and his cold eyes bore right into his skull. Blaise sat back down, and Harry handed the bottle to the next person, Neville.

When the round finally ended, Draco stood up, catching the attention of some of the Gryffindors. He straightened his tie, “I’ll join this time,” and he sat beside Pansy. 

Harry raised his eyebrow - he didn’t expect Malfoy to ever join a game like this. 

-

The third round began, and Seamus spoke up, “New people first.”

Draco grimaced at the smirking Gryffindor, and snatched the bottle from his hand. Pansy handed him the red fabric, and Draco quickly wrapped it around the blonde strands. He spun the bottle rather lightly, and it barely completed its first spin when it landed on Ron. 

There was a loud groan to be heard, and Draco exasperatedly sighed, recognizing that voice. He stiffened his body when he felt another person in front of him. Ron looked back at Hermione and Harry with a frown, then faced Draco. He leaned in with a quick kiss, and was still frowning when he sat back down.

Harry’s lips pulled back in distaste. Merlin, he never thought he’d see that sight. And to him, it seemed like Draco didn’t bloody enjoy it either. 

Draco took off the blindfold, and blinked a couple of times to readjust to the light. When Draco straightened his back, he looked up and silver met green. He saw Harry quickly look back down and laugh with Ron, who still looked visibly shocked. 

Draco raised his eyebrow, and turned to Pansy, “I kissed Weaselby, didn’t I?” Pansy silently nodded with a sympathetic expression, causing an eye roll from the blonde.

Seamus took the bottle, and continued the game - the bottle landed on Dean, and everyone’s eyes raised, waiting for the two best friends to smack lips. Then Ron went, and this time, he had to kiss Lavender Brown, his ex from last year. Hermione wasn’t exactly happy with that, but just looked away when her boyfriend made contact with Brown. 

As Hermione decided to sit out this round, it was now Harry’s turn. Draco stared at the brunette’s fingers as they twisted and knotted the red fabric. He saw Harry feel around for the bottle, and exhaled lightly, but impatiently. When Neville grabbed Harry’s wrist away from getting too close to his thigh, the blonde creased his eyes.

Harry finally managed to have the bottle in hand, and then laid it flat on the ground. And with an angled wrist, he whirled the object. Draco loosened his fingers towards the bottle. One spin, two spin, three spin, and it began to slow down. Draco subtly flicked his wrist, and the bottle stopped.

All Harry could hear were little oohs and ahhs, and that only heightened his nervousness. Why were they making those sounds? Who did the bottle land on? A few seconds of silence ensued with barely audible shuffles coming towards Harry. 

Harry felt the warmth radiating from the person now in front of him, and licked his lips. The next second, he felt someone’s lips press against his own, and Harry flinched back like he usually did. 

He heard a small chuckle, the hot breath hitting his lips. Then he heard a quiet sound, “Shh.” 

Harry scrunched his eyebrows, and whispered, “Draco?”

With that, the blonde’s upper lip tugged slightly, and he leaned back in. Their lips moved against each other, and Draco’s hand reached for Harry’s cheek to pull him deeper into the kiss.

Students whistled tauntingly, and Harry finally felt the other person withdraw. His lips slightly quivered under the lack of contact, and his cheeks felt hot. He pulled off the blindfold, and immediately looked at Ron, who just raised an eyebrow at him. The rest of the circle was not hiding their stares either.

Harry stuttered, “Somebody just s-spin the bottle.”

Neville complied by slowly taking the blindfold from Harry, putting it on, and spinning the bottle.

Harry sneakily looked around for whoever could’ve possibly kissed him or maybe he was looking specifically for Draco. Perhaps he wanted it to be the blonde.

Draco was no longer in the circle, and was actually walking back from the area where they kept the drinks. He had a glass in hand, half full with beer, and he sipped it while sitting down on the wooden bench from earlier. He was looking at Harry, legs crossed, elbow resting on the arm rest and hand holding up his cheek.

Harry finally spotted Draco just looking at him. Right now, he didn’t care for the game because all he saw was the pale Slytherin. Sure, Ginny was probably kissing Pansy, but his eyes kept glued to the blonde. Draco smugly smirked at Harry, and the latter shyly blinked before returning a small smile.

Harry left after the third round, but there were a few more before everyone got bored. Drinks were still being handed around and for the rest of the night, Harry spoke with his friends. But honestly, he could hardly stop himself from giving secret glances and bashful little grins to Draco. Maybe by the end, he would work up the courage to do a little more than that.


End file.
